puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edited Imperio log
I've attempted to extract key information from the log at Imperio sandbox. Featherfin 09:04, 8 February 2006 (PST) 22:00:40 Parthanos says, "The Gup was the very first ship I owned in Azure" 22:00:50 Parthanos says, "I bought it with the intent of sailing on my own, being free" 22:01:02 Parthanos says, "I was unable to log in for a few days" 22:01:08 Parthanos says, "and couldn't wait for my first sail" 22:01:16 Parthanos says, "I was a member of another crew then" 22:01:28 Parthanos says, "when i logged in, I found her sailing, or more exact, being sailed" 22:01:31 Parthanos says, "by Par" 22:01:37 Parthanos says, "an officer on my crew" 22:01:44 Parthanos says, "(I didn't know other crew mates could use her)" 22:01:55 Parthanos says, "I was upset! My baby! I never got first sail" 22:02:09 Parthanos says, "I left the crew that day, despite not having high enough Nav to form a crew" 22:02:22 Parthanos says, "From there, i jobbed with a kind mate, whom let me nav" 22:02:29 Parthanos says, "and eventually, I formed my crew, LGI" 22:02:41 Parthanos says, "Now, I had about 2k in the bank, which back then was a decent amount" 22:03:15 Parthanos says, "After about a week, i found myself broke and frustrated" 22:03:20 Parthanos says, "and very much without a crew" 22:03:26 Parthanos says, "So, I said fine, I will sail once more" 22:03:35 Parthanos says, "On that voyage, I metn Ukanuka" 22:03:49 Parthanos says, "Whom eventually became my first mate" 22:03:56 Parthanos says, "Next voyage, I met Spectren" 22:04:03 Parthanos says, "Whom also became a first mate" 22:04:16 Parthanos says, "both have sense gone inactive, but from those 3 we built our crew" 22:04:20 Parthanos says, "which later became this flag" 22:10:24 Parthanos says, "most of ye probably think Imperio is an Epsilon based crew" 22:10:27 Parthanos says, "but this is not true" 22:10:35 Parthanos says, "While the first port I put into was Epsilon" 22:10:42 Parthanos says, "The crew, in Azure, was based on Guava" 22:10:49 Parthanos says, "Back then, Old Spice owned this isle" 22:12:03 Parthanos says, "Rifkind and what you know of as Midnight Armada were what primarally made old spice" 22:12:10 Parthanos says, "When Midnight hit, they split" 22:12:17 Parthanos says, "They used to be huge" 22:12:26 Parthanos says, "Actually, Imperio was not a big flag back in Azure" 22:12:31 Parthanos says, "in fact, we were quite small" 22:12:45 Parthanos says, "We did not promote, and were a small, tight kint crew" 22:15:05 Parthanos says, "That would be myself, Ukanuka, Spectren, Aqham, and Wooko" 22:15:28 Parthanos says, "Do any of ye know the story of how Imperio was formed?" 22:17:15 Parthanos says, "Wooko, Aqham, Ukanuka, Spec, and Imrahm attacked our former flag" 22:17:34 Parthanos says, "which, oddly enough, was Carins (we did not know her, instead we joined because my former cappy was a part of the flag)" 22:17:41 Parthanos says, "Not once but twice" 22:17:51 Parthanos says, "I was of course, brought up on charges" 22:17:59 Parthanos says, "My argument was simply, they lost!" 22:20:07 Parthanos says, "we can laugh about it now" 22:20:19 Parthanos says, "but at the time, it was our first 'political' chrisis" 22:26:39 Parthanos says, "Another interesting LGI moment was when our crew 'doubled'" 22:26:46 Parthanos says, "This would be the tale of Kittybot's crew" 22:28:17 Parthanos says, "needelss to say, they joined us in a week" 22:33:49 Parthanos says, "Saph came much later, about the last month of Azure" 22:34:04 Parthanos says, "Lollypop, whom we don't see much anymore, is another so from that time" 22:34:13 Parthanos says, "and was the first ever imperio mate to win a in game contest" 22:34:24 Parthanos says, "(a fashon one if I recall, very end of Azure)" 22:35:11 Parthanos says, "it was a very different Imperio then you all know" 22:38:55 Parthanos says, "Recently we and I changed some things about the flag, to bring it back in line with our ideals" 22:39:03 Parthanos says, "I think that things like this help us build a community" 22:44:29 Parthanos says, "Did any of you ever hear about our first shoppe bid?" 22:45:06 Parthanos says, "When we came to midnight, I booched it" 22:45:12 Parthanos says, "we assumed the seas would be like Azure" 22:45:15 Parthanos says, "so we bought a cutter" 22:45:20 Parthanos says, "figuring we would be rich" 22:45:23 Parthanos says, "not good" 22:45:33 Parthanos says, "We fell behind and lost most of our early battles" 22:45:38 Parthanos says, "it was very frustrating" 22:45:46 Parthanos says, "as such, we were left out of the early shoppe bids" 22:45:54 Parthanos says, "That, and we were not a large flag" 22:46:36 Parthanos says, "I got to talking with Cleaver one night, and asked if we could buy an inn" 22:46:55 Parthanos says, "I asked for Guava inn, was our home in Midnight" 22:47:10 Parthanos says, "He then started to figure outfight selling it to us was wrong" 22:47:17 Parthanos says, "so he said there would be an in game auction" 22:47:43 Parthanos says, "As we didn't have a palace, and wanted something to be ours in the game" 22:47:51 Parthanos says, "So, we saved, and came up with 200k" 22:48:01 Parthanos says, "The day of the auction, tons of people showed up" 22:49:28 Parthanos says, "we really wanted the inn" 22:49:34 Parthanos says, "two were up for sale Epsilon and Alpha" 22:49:48 Parthanos says, "we decided that as we couldn't get Guava, Eps was cool" 22:49:55 Parthanos says, "So, Eps was the first to be bid" 22:50:16 Parthanos says, "Anyhow, this also is the first day I met Thanos" 22:50:22 Parthanos says, "and actually was the begining of our alliance" 22:51:20 Parthanos says, "at that time, only theforcer and we were in the flag" 22:51:30 Parthanos says, "and theforcer's crew was pretty inactive" 22:51:35 Parthanos says, "save a few good mates" 22:51:43 Parthanos says, "Anyhow, the bidding kept going up" 22:51:48 Parthanos says, "Cleaver didn't help" 22:51:54 Parthanos says, "he kept egging on the crowd" 22:52:01 Parthanos says, "finally, we hit 50k" 22:52:07 Parthanos says, "I decided to bid 60k" 22:52:18 Parthanos says, "I'll never forget Cleavers words" 22:52:34 Parthanos says, "'you will some day regret that you let him have this for 60k'" 22:53:30 Parthanos says, "First, most of the other flags we saw with shoppes never enjoed them" 22:53:38 Parthanos says, "we had the party to end all parties at our inn" 22:53:42 Parthanos says, "it was freaking cool" 22:54:09 Parthanos says, "my inside sources told me an inn would some day be worth alot" 22:54:21 Parthanos says, "I just wanted us to have a home" 22:54:29 Parthanos says, "Anyhow, we celebrated for 2 days" 22:54:32 Parthanos says, "but, a side note" 22:54:41 Parthanos says, "there was a bid for dye shoppes" 22:54:44 Parthanos says, "for flags without shoppes" 22:54:50 Parthanos says, "we had 140k left" 22:54:55 Parthanos says, "and figured, what the hell" 22:55:10 Parthanos says, "So, we gathered 30k more, and put a bid of 175k in" 22:55:17 Parthanos says, "Didn't think we would get it really" 22:55:21 Parthanos says, "Did the next day" 22:55:26 Parthanos says, "And again freaked out" Category:Articles needing workCategory:History